You're Amazing Just the Way You Are
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: Hiei is pregnant but starts to have his doubts about Kurama's love for him. The fox proves that through it all he does love the fire demon with all his being. One Shot M x M Yoai MPreg. Don't like it then don't read. A little language.


**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot are the wonder owners that created them. The only thing I have to call my own is the love for these characters. **

**I love Kurama and Hiei as a couple. It sucks that I haven't started on their stories yet. I've been busy with my other favorite yoai couple. Anyway here's my first one shot for this beautiful couple. I always keep my characters in character when I write about them but this time there's an exception because it's a fluffy.**

You're Amazing Just The Way You Are: Hiei and Kurama

Hiei stood on the balcony gazing up at the sparkling stars winking at him from a far. The night was cool and crisp against his skin as he was clad only in his black cotton pajamas. His hands rose to cradle the life slowly building inside of his belly. The growing evidence of his undying love for his mate, Kurama. The fire demon was six months along now. Four more and it'll be time. He wondered though if when the infant were born would Kurama continue to stay. He hated to doubt the affections of his Youko mate but the feelings of abandonment would still surface every now and again from when he was cast into exile by his Koorime people long ago. Hiei never admitted to anyone of how it would tear at his soul when he was called the Forbidden Child. The Imiko, the child born of fire. So why? Why would Kurama want him enough to bless him with his likeness? Even as he was now, would he still love him. Does he love him even swollen as big as he was?

"Hiei?" Kurama whispered from the balcony opening. "Its rather cold tonight Love. What are you doing out here?" He placed a soft blanket around his mates' shoulders and pulled him close to his chest.

"I…was just starring at the stars Fox. Go back to sleep. I'll be inside in a moment."

The clever fox chuckled softly against his mates' jet black hair with the white starburst. "Trying to get rid of me are you? No I believe I'll stay here with you until _you're_ ready to fall back to sleep.

"Hn, do as you please." But Hiei snuggled closer anyway in the warm embrace of his love's warmth. He didn't need the blanket or his mate's body heat to warm him. Being a fire demon he was more then capable of generating his own heat. It just felt pleasant to fell the warmth of another so close.

The two fell into a comfortable silence starring up at the twinkling specks. The air would break slightly from a gentle breeze rustling the trees' leaves.

"Kurama?" Hiei broke the silence with a harsh whisper of his mate's name.

"Yes Hiei?"

"Will…Will…you always love me? Even when our child is born will you always be there for me?"

Kurama stiffened against his love's back in a stunned silence. "Hiei what a foolish question to ask of me. Why would you need reassurance of my undying love for you?"

"I just wanted to be sure….I don't want to be abandoned once more. And with me as I am now how can you bare to look at me?" Hiei choked out. One, then, two, then many tears slid down his face crystallizing into ruby gems clanking against the cement floor. "How…How can you even bare to be near me?" Hiei hated being in this vulnerable state. He hated feeling weak and pathetic. He hated it all. He wasn't used to being so emotional. But the thought of the first person in the world loving him for who was…to leave. The feeling was horrible. He wouldn't be able to stand it a second time.

A low chuckled echoed behind his back as he turned his head to gaze up at his laughing lover. "What the hell is so goddamn funny?" He yelled angrily. "Do I look that amusing to you?"

Kurama continued his laughing in a low subtle tone. "You are being ridiculous as always my Love."

"How dare you say that I'm being ridiculous! What have I said to make you laugh?" Hiei asked pushing himself away from Kurama's arms.

Calm emerald orbs of pure amity shunned at the enrage fire demon. "Don't you understand? I love you Firefly. I love you just because of who you are. Not because of how others have presumed you in the past." Kurama walked up to bend down in front of Hiei's swelling belly. He rubbed his hand lovingly over the enhanced beauty of his lover's stomach. "You are beautiful, My Love."

Hiei gasped as Kurama placed a sweet, tender kiss on his stomach. "K-Kurama?"

"I love you Hiei. Everything about you is pure perfection." He laid his head against the rounded sphere to listen to the little life growing inside. "This should be even more proof of my internal devotion. This small ball of life growing inside of you."

Kurama stood from his knees to gazed down at his love's brilliant blood red eyes. "You are my heart, body and soul. My everything. Do not ever doubt my love for you Hiei, for everything I do and say for you is real." He smiled warmly placing a gentle kiss against the lips of the quivering demon.

The fierceness of his words were so bright in his green sparkling eyes, Hiei turned his head away. It was true. He loved him. For everything he was, has been, and is now Kurama loved him for it all. How could he doubt him?

"Please forgive me fox. It must be this damned pregnancy making me all emotional and what not." He kept his head turned away ashamed of his earlier accusations.

"No Hiei." Kurama turned his love's head back toward him with the tips of his fingers under his chin. "Don't apologize for asking if my love for you is real. If I haven't told you enough how I feel then I am to blame. But heist forth that will change."

The red headed Youko lend down to graze his lips over his smaller companions lips emitting a moan from the fire demon's mouth. "Mmmm your lips are as sweet as always my love." He mused.

Hiei blushed profusely. "Hn, stupid fox."

Kurama laughed lightly circling his long limbs around the embarrassed male. "Now do you think you can come back to the comforts of our bed? Its chilly out here."

"Yes."

The fox picked his lover's body up, cradling him against his chest, and carried him back inside their home to fall back into a loving embrace of a peaceful slumber. Hiei didn't have to worry. His fox loved him and the baby he carried inside. He knew that when the child was born he would have both his parents there to greet it's arrival into the world. Together.

**A/N: Ok guys be nice. This was my first one shot for Hiei and Kurama. I love them to pieces and I know I made Hiei sound a like a whining baby. But hey it made the story flow. Anyway review your thoughts to tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
